In Madrid, un Gato con Botas
by Lady Santos
Summary: Após o filme. Nosso querido Gato de Botas reencontra uma amiga de San Ricardo em madri, e o Ruivo Romântico vai ajudá-la a conquistar o amor verdadeiro. enqunato isso, uma gata preta com pata mansa também chega a cidade. GatoXKitty OCXOC Gato/Amizade\OC.
1. Chapter 1

Gato caminhava através dos telhados de Madri. Ainda fugia dos guardas, e pela Espanha procurava um meio de limpar seu nome e recuperar sua honra.

Mas naquele exato momento, o que realmente O Gato de Botas mais apreciava era o aroma da cozinha de um restaurante. Era final de tarde na Espanha, por tal razão, com certeza estava vazio. Somente os cozinheiros e demais funcionários.

E em uma barraca de frutas, uma jovem garota de pouco mais de 25 anos. Cabelos negros e pele morena com um vestido simples. Típica espanhola. Segurava uma cesta repleta de maças vermelhas que acabara de comprar e estava indo em direção ao restaurante.

O estômago do grande Gato de Botas roncou assim que o felino avistou a cesta. Verdade que não comera nada desde manhã cedo, e somente uma maça daquelas daria pra satisfazer a fome do gato.

Acompanhou pelos telhados, então, a moça até se aproximar da porta dos fundos. E saltou para cima de uns caixotes a poucos metros da moça.

"señorita, se puder dar uma maça para este pobre gato...", o felino falou, neste mesmo instante, a moça deu pulo e gritou, "¡Diablo Gato! Ele está aqui!", o felino ruivo tentou acalmar a moça, "No, no, señorita. Não vim roubá-la. Por favor, tenha calma!", a moça parou de gritar e falou, "Então o que você quer?"

"Como disse antes, uma de suas maçãs já seria o bastante.", ele respondeu antes de lembrar que não havia se apresentado, "Oh, onde estão minhas maneiras", Gato retirou o chapéu e curvou-se, "Meu nome é Gato de Botas, señorita", a moça, com uma expressão surpresa, se aproximou do rosto do felino.

"Gato? _O_ Gato de Botas?", o felino, estatelado, afirmou com a cabeça antes de colocar o chapéu de volta, "Sí, soy yo. Conhece-me de algum lugar?". Isso era um pouco óbvio já que a moça o havia reconhecido a primeira vista, mas em Madri, ele era mais conhecido como Diablo Gato entre seus muitos nomes.

"Não lembra de mim? Soy Josefina Hernández, ou como você e o Humpty gostavam de chamar, Pepita.", Gato ficou um pouco intrigado ao ouvir tanto o nome do antigo companheiro quanto o dessa Josefina. Até que, como um estalo, o Gato de Botas exclamou

"¡Pepita, La chica que vivía cruzar La calle Del orfanato!", disse Gato em espanhol, "Usted era a menina que costumava jogar pedrinhas no Humpty", ele continuou dessa vez sem o espanhol, com uma feição um tanto triste.

Josefina falaria mais alguma coisa, mas o som de raivosos passos vindos do outro lado da porta a parou. A jovem logo reconhecera o dono daqueles passos, "¡Ay caramba! Gato, você tem que sair daqui! Se o meu chefe lhe vir, não vai parar lhe ouvir como eu!", o felino não entendeu nada, "Só vá, Gato de Botas!", sendo assim, o gato não perdera tempo, pulou e pulou novamente até chegar ao topo de um telhado nas proximidades, mas longe da vista de qualquer um.

Ele vira a menina falar com um verdadeiro troglodita de avental. Ele gritava com Josefina e ela de nada tentava reprimi-lo, depois o cessar de reclamações, o Gato de Botas viu a moça desculpar-se e entrar no que parecia ser uma cozinha.

Pronto pra ir, ele ajeitou seu chapéu. Foi quando ouviu, "Psiu, Gato!", ele virou para a porta da cozinha do restaurante, onde ali estava uma maçã.


	2. Chapter 2

Já era noite quando Kitty Pata Mansa desembarcou no porto de Madri com ambas as mãos em sua cintura felina. Havia rumores de que um tesouro guardado embaixo da cidade, e a gata preta e branca o queria todo para si.

E claro que não era só por isso. "El Diablo gato de España" estava em Madri, e ele era alguém que Kitty desejava mais do que qualquer tesouro. Ela não via o Gato de Botas desde a confusão em San Ricardo há alguns meses.

Porém, não tivera muito tempo para apreciar a paisagem. Um rapaz com pouco mais de 20 anos saltou de uma janela de uma das lojas próximas ao porto. Ele usava calça preta, blusa branca e tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

Ele corria como alguém que quer tirar o pai da forca, segurando um pequeno saco de moedas – ocasionalmente algumas caíam – e tinha um sorriso bem largo. Mas o que surpreendeu Kitty foi o fato de que um P estava marcado no tecido marrom.

Kitty deveria ter rido da situação e seguido seu caminho. Mas não. Aquelas moedas eram do Gato de Botas, e somente ela poderia roubá-lo assim. Sua amante e ninguém mais.

Assim, a felina saiu atrás daquele homem. Ele realmente era rápido e bem escorregadio, mas nenhum sinal do Gato correndo atrás dele, _"Ou o Gato não percebeu que roubado – bem provável – ou ele está bem...", _Kitty não conseguira parar o pensamento pois um voz _'muy caliente'_ gritou,

"Pare aí mesmo, rapaz! Ninguém El Gato irritado! Agora passa esse ouro pra cá ou me enfrente-me" – Gato estava em cima de uma sacada ao falar isso. Então ele pulou em frente de ambos homem e felina, apesar de não ter percebido a felina, a fim de terminar a frase, "se for capaz".

"Uma luta entre espécies e quem vencer fica com tudo?" – o homem falou, revelando uma voz grossa para a idade suposta assim como Gato. Kitty aproveitou essa chance para se fazer notada do jeito dela.

"Meu nome é Luigi Donizetti e aceito deu desafio, Gato de Botas", retirando uma faca do cinto, ele jogou o saco de moedas em direção a uma parede e o acertou com a arma. Com ambas as mãos livres, "Saque sua espada, felino"

Soltando um riso, Gato instintivamente colocou a pata esquerda em direção ao coldre de sua espada, somente para encontrar o ar no espaço da arma, "Mas o que diabos...", ele falou enquanto olhava para os lados a procura da espada.

"Procurando algo, ruivo?" – uma voz feminina disse por de trás dele. Kitty. Virou-se para encará-la, "Pata mansa, lembra? Você precisa tomar mais cuidado com suas coisas, mi amor, acabou de ser roubado duas vezes no mesmo dia. E mais, se sairia melhor com um violão", ela comentou ao devolver a espada para o Gato.

"Já não disse pra esquecer essa coisa do violão? Foi um acidente, minhas patas agarraram a primeira coisa que alcançaram e jogaram na sua cabeça. Eu não fiz nada", o felino alaranjado defendeu-se, segurando uma risada.

"Onde estávamos, señor...?", Gato disse retornando ao humor e postura iniciais, só para mais uma vez encontrar o vazio, nem seu ouro estava mais onde fora deixado, "Acho que ele já foi, droga", o felino disse frustrado. Foi então que os sons de caixas sendo espatifadas alertaram ambos os gatos.

Luigi estava correndo mais uma vez. Aproveitara a chance que Gato estava distraído e fugiu. Agora tudo que precisava era um lugar pra se esconder e aproveitar sua pequena fortuna. E um pequeno restaurante na esquina era a chance dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepita estava no camarim, embaixo do palco. O restaurante onde trabalhava pela manhã apresentava shows de flamenco e tango todas as quintas-feiras à noite. E ela participava dançando flamenco.

Usava um vestido vermelho-sangue, longo, rodado e repleto de babado sem mangas. Os cabelos negros soltos pelos ombros e costas e uma rosa vermelha atrás da orelha.

Agora só faltava seu amuleto da sorte. Um par de brincos feitos de ouro e emeraldas, que estava em sua família há gerações. Os colocou um por um com a delicadeza de alguém que cuida de um recém-nascido.

"Josefina! Venha logo, já está atrasada!", veio uma voz masculina de trás da porta. Era o pai de Pepita, Alejandro. O 'troglodita de avental' que brigou com ela mais cedo. O homem não gostava nenhum pouco de ver a filha dançando para um monte de marmanjos e cavaleiros do rei. Tão pouco que ela saísse por aí sozinha por muito tempo.

Claro que Josefina não apreciava tanto assim a afeição do pai. Por um lado era maravilhoso porque demonstrava o carinho que o velho cozinheiro tinha pela única filha - Ela cresceu sendo a mais nova entre três homens e sempre fora protegida a pedido do pai - mas por outro ela odiava não ser tão independente quanto as outras amigas de mesma idade... Ou como o Gato de Botas que a aquela altura já vira toda a Espanha

"Estou pronta, Papá", Pepita disse ao abrir a porta do camarim. O pai a fitou de cima abaixo e depois disse, "Está linda como sempre. Vestido novo?", ela não reagiu ao elogio – era de costume Alejandro elogiá-la, "Sí, vovó entregou-o a mim quando fui tomar banho lá em casa"

Sem mais comentários, o pai deu passagem a filha. Pepita respirou fundo e subiu no palco

(Enter line)

Luigi entrou neste mesmo restaurante com o maior sorriso que já dera. Acabou de roubar O Gato de Botas e escapou sem um arranhão, literalmente. Ele precisava comemorar com estilo. Pediu logo uma _'Sangria' _e arranjou um chapéu.

O italiano chegou à Espanha no auge da adolescência com nada alem de cinco moedas e a roupa do corpo. Não teve escolha a não ser roubar qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, incluindo os corações das moças. Mas a necessidade de roubar acabou, mas Luigi acabou gostando daquele estilo de vida.

"Señores y señoritas, está começando mais umas de nossas Quintas-feiras de Dança. E como é de tradição deste restaurante, minha filha Josefina Hernandez abrirá o espetáculo", Alejandro subiu ao palco acompanhado da filha que segurava um leque branco. Donizetti rapidamente abriu os lábios num sorriso ao ver Josefina.

Com Alejandro fora do palco, os músicos não tardaram de tocar. Pepita começou a dançar.

batendo com o salto alto no palco de madeira – _tab tab tarap – _ela abriu o leque ao topo da cabeça. Ao som de _Guajira,_ ela logo começou a rodopiar, agitando o leque em movimentos circulares, como se seu pulso não existisse.

Os cabelos sacudiam pelo ar enquanto os pés batiam forte no assoalho de madeira no compasso da canção. Deixando o sorriso de Luigi ainda mais aberto. Não sabia ele que Gato e Kitty haviam chegado ao restaurante e estavam em cima dele, nas vigas que seguravam o telhado.

"Conheço aquela mulher", Disse Gato, também maravilhado, "Conheci-a em San Ricardo quando ainda era uma chica.". Kitty desviou o olhar do palco para os olhos verdes do felino alaranjado, "Não achei nada impressionante. Eu danço infinitamente melhor, não acha?", ela disse em tom enciumado. A reputação do amante entre as mulheres, que sejam elas felinas ou humanas, era grande.

Pepita não avistara ninguém enquanto dançava. Na verdade, nem a própria platéia ela via. Tinha medo de palco, mas a avó ensinou-a a não olhar para a platéia e somente se concentrar na dança. Jogando o leque no chão do palco.

A música mudou. Agora com as mãos livres, segurava e balançava o vestido, fazendo os babados voarem. Com o olhar confiante, transmitiu sensualidade e feminidade durante os cinco minutos que durou a apresentação.

Suando e respirando, Josefina parou com ambos os braços erguidos sobre a cabeça e olhos fechados. A platéia bateu palmas, menos em uma mesa. Luigi tinha uma expressão de desgosto na face, "Chama isto de flamenco? Já vi galinhas dançando melhor...", ele disse.

Todos ficaram em silencio. E em algum lugar, um gato fez "Oooohhhhhh".

"O que usted dizes?", Pepita disse colocando as mãos na cintura, "Se acha que não fui bem, venha aqui e faça mejor, señor", Ela chegou mais perto do fim do palco, a adrenalina restante da apresentação ainda agindo. "Está bem então", Luigi respondeu saindo da mesa e deixando o ouro roubado do Gato de Botas para trás

"Reconheço esta voz", Kitty disse ainda em cima das vigas, "Este homem foi quem lhe assaltou, Gato", a felina acrescentou. Kitty já se posicionou para pegar o saco de moedas em cima da mesa, mas gato segurou sua pata, "Espere aí, Kitty. Talvez devêssemos ver isto." Com isso, a gata monocromática voltou a sentar na viga.

Um duelo de dança. Os músicos começaram a tocar em ritmo já frenético com Pepita dançando primeiro. Ela bateu no busto e sapateou.

Luigi jamais havia sequer dançado na vida, tudo que ele queria era a moça nos braços assim como tantas outras espanholas que se apaixonaram por ele. Ele já havia visto, porem, outras pessoas dançando flamenco e imitou alguns passos.

A competição foi ficando cada vez mais acirrada, e os adversários cada mais próximos. '_Você não vai vencer',_ Josefina pensou enquanto olhava nos olhos de Luigi. Eles começaram a fazer movimentos sincronizados, o homem imitando os passos da espanhola.

"Qual seu nome, rapaz", Pepita o encarava como se fosse um toureiro encarando um touro bravo. "Sou Luigi Donizetti, chica. Mas você pode me chamar de 'mi amor' quando tudo acabar"

A musica ficou tão Acelerada que as botas de Luigi começaram a descolar. Josefina estava ficando cansada então resolveu terminar isso logo. Rodopiando para mais perto dele, ele para ela, os dois se encontraram a poucos centímetros um do outro.

O que Josefina não preverá foi o fato de que Luigi a pegou pelos ombros e deixou-lhe um beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei que nao consegui descrever as performaces corretamente, é bem dificil sabe?<strong>

**bom, aqui vai alguns videos que lhe ajudaram a enxergar melhor, todos youtube:**

**.com/watch?v=BdDD9JX-Tyg&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=hgitRq_0410&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=nntFmw59yxs&feature=related**

**.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=2G-hkNe7ZEk#t=297s**


End file.
